Cool It Now
by Msvampireprincess29
Summary: What do you think of falling in love with someone? Is falling in love someone quickly good or bad or maybe even both? Or is it total and utter chaos? Especially if this love is shared by two super powered teenagers.


Me: Omg my 7th story I'm excited! A song gave me this idea.  
Buttercup: You get your ideas from all over place don't you? That's why they suck. -_-  
Me: Shut up my ideas don't suck and neither will this story!  
Buttercup: When did you get so cocky?  
Me: I'm not cocky I'm just not letting anything you say go to my head or hurt my feelings. I don't own the PPGs or the RRBs now please enjoy the first chappie of my newest story. ^^

* * *

Boomer's P.O.V

My brothers and I are in high school now and the girls and us are friends now sort of I guess... Blossom and Brick still fight every now and then and Butch and Buttercup still fight all the time but I think they like each other even though they won't admit it. Bubbles and I get along just fine and I'm very happy that we do because I hated having to fight her and be mean. It turns out she hated too! She told me when I was walking her home one day.

I really liked Bubbles and I hoped that she liked me back. I walked her to and from school. I would hang out with her at the park and anywhere else she would want to go. I watched her try on dresses at her favorite store in the mall she looked incredibly cute in everything but she only had enough money for half of the outfits she tried on so I paid for the rest because I had to see her in those dresses again.

My brothers all made fun of me because of how many clothes I buy her everyday and how much time I spend with her. I told them to leave me alone and at least I admitted when I liked a girl and spent as much time as possible with her. Then my brothers did something that shocked me they admitted it! "Yeah I like BC but I'm not all over her like you are on Bubbles." Butch said with a shrug.

"I like Blossom but I don't follow her everywhere she goes." Brick said with a lazy smirk on his face "I like Star but I don't treat her like she's already my girlfriend I make slow moves on her. Nothing big until I know for sure that she likes me." Shadow said with a sly smile "Boomer you need to seriously cool it, now." All my brothers said at the same time as I stared blankly at them "What do you mean?" I asked confused "Your coming on too strong bro." Brick said as I gave him a confused look

"What Brick means is... Your too obvious. You can't let Bubbles know how much you like her until she tells you she likes you." Shadow said as Butch smirked "That's right bro you need to slow it down. Or you might end up falling in love with her." Butch said seriously "What's wrong with falling in love with Bubbles?" I asked curiously "Well for one thing you don't know if she likes you back." Butch said "Another thing is your moving way too fast bro." Brick said seriously

"Yeah if she does like you. You might end up running her away by moving so fast. You remember Brat? You don't want that to happen again right? Well we don't want it to happen to you either bro that why were telling you cool it now." Shadow said seriously as I frowned Brat is the girl I liked before Bubbles. After spending a few months with her I asked her to be my girlfriend she said that she liked me but I was moving way too fast for her so she left me alone...

Bubbles wouldn't do that to me and know it! Bubbles and I are closer than Brat and I ever was... Bubbles and I have known each other longer too as a matter of fact in a few days it will be two whole years we've been friends! My brothers are idiots! I'm not moving fast at all! We've been friends for one year! How much longer do you want me to wait? Besides it's not like I was about to walk out the door and pull her into my arms, kiss her, and ask her to be my girlfriend.

After what my brothers said I'm thinking about do it just to prove them work. "That's not true. Bubbles is not going to do the same thing as Brat. I know it and I don't care what you guys say. Besides we've known the girls for a whole year now as friends. It's not moving to fast if I decided I want Bubbles. If anything you three are moving way too slow if you ask me." I said as I frowned at all of them. I knew Bubbles was different, I don't care what they say.

* * *

Bubbles' P.O.V

I was sitting in my room thinking about Boomer how much I love him. I wish knew if he liked me... Maybe I'll tell him how I feel about him tomorrow... I heard someone knock on my door. I sat up and looked over at my picture of Boomer and I together then at my door and smile. "Come in." I said as the door opened my sisters all came into the room with serious looks on their faces as they looked at me.

"Bubbles we're worried about you..." Blossom said as she looked at the picture of Boomer and I then back at me. "Huh? What are you talking about? Why are you worried about me?" I asked curiously as I stared at my sisters in utter confusion.

"Your falling to hard for Boomer and way too fast." Star blurted out bluntly while receiving glares from her sisters. "What are you talking about?" I asked quietly as I looked at my sisters' faces one by one. "We think you need to you know it cool now and slow down a bit you know?" Blossom asked as I frowned at her.

"No I don't." I said seriously as I felt myself start to glare at them which was extremely rare for me but I couldn't help it. "I don't think how I feel about Boomer and what I do about it is any of your business." I hissed before I could stop myself all of my sisters looked surprised and a bit shocked when they heard me say that.

"Bubbles were trying to help we don't want you to get hurt." Star said seriously as I shoot her a death glare.

"I'm telling you I don't need in damn help with _**MY**_ love life! I'm not going to get hurt and if I do let me! For once let me make a mistake and learn from it instead of trying to shove a bottle into my mouth because your all treating me like I'm a baby. I'm not a baby! I can take care of _**MYSELF**_!" I yelled and hissed out harshly making everyone including Buttercup flinch in both shock and fear.

"Get out..." I whispered as Blossom tried to say sorry but I didn't want to hear it Star also tried but just like Blossom I didn't want to hear it. " I said GET OUT!" I yelled as my sisters shuffled out of my room and closed the door after them. Once I knew they were gone I walked up and locked the door.

I turned towards my bed slowly walking towards it once I was in front of it I fell onto it in a heap of tears that I didn't even know were in my eyes. I gasped and coughed as I started to slightly choke on them. I curled up on my bed and pull one of my favorite stuff animals as close possible.

It was a blue dolphin. I slowly soaked it with my tears as I stared at the picture of Boomer and I together at the mall. We had so much fun that day I remember. Boomer unlike other my other boyfriends now exes liked to go shopping with me and not because I'll take him to the food court or we're going to game stop when I done.

He comes because he wants too. He helps me pick things out. He watches me put on almost every outfit I see in a store and doesn't complain. He's honest about his feelings and tells me what he really thinks of the outfit instead of just saying what I want to hear.

He really makes me feel special and loved. I love him with all my heart and I don't regret or think for one minute he'll hurt me. I mean I've thought of the possibility of rejection but I think Boomer feels the same way or at least I hope he will...

* * *

Me: There the chappie is all done. ^-^  
Bubbles: Yay! The 8th story is finished. You must be busy with so many. ^_^  
Me: I am I'm falling a little behind on updating too :(  
Bubbles: That's ok. We know your trying.  
Me: Thanks Bubbles. Please review. ^-^


End file.
